sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:BlackyyPolska/brudnopis/Sonic and the Black Knight
|Nośniki = Wii Optical Disc |Producent = Sonic Team |Wydawca = SEGA |Data = *Ameryka Północna - 3 Mar 2009 *Japonia - 12 Mar 2009 *Australia - 12 Mar 2009 *Europa - 13 Mar 2009 |Gatunek = Przygodowa, Akcji |Tryby = Pojedyńczy, Multiplayer |Platformy = Wii |Języki = Angielski, Japoński |Kontrolery = Wii Remote, Nunchuck }} Sonic and the Black Knight (jap. ソニックと暗黒の騎士 Sonikku to Ankoku no Kishi) to gra z serii Sonica, wydana ekskluzywnie na platformę Wii zaraz po Sonic and the Secret Rings. W świecie Króla Artura, gra łączy szybkość Sonica z walką mieczem, czyniąc użytek z czujnika ruchu jako stylu walki podobnie do The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess oraz The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Historia Czarownica Merlina, wnuczka czarodzieja o imieniu Merlin, uciekająca przed kimś, przywoływuje Sonica by pomógł uwolnić mistyczny świat Króla Artura, który został opętany przez nieznane zło pochodzące z pochwy Excalibura i rządzi teraz światem. Sama szybkość Sonica nie powstrzyma rządów Czarnego Rycerza, więc musi wziąć gadający miecz, Caliburn oraz opanować do perfekcji walkę mieczem by przełamać klątwę Artura i uratować świat. Część Pierwsza W świecie Camelot, podczas ucieczki przed Czarnym Rycerzem i jego demonicznymi sługusami, Merlina przywoływuje Sonica do jej świata. Sonic pokonuje sługusy Artura po czym Merlina się z nim przeteleportuje z dala od Artura. Artur wtedy wysyła trzech Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu, którzy są mu lojalni pomimo jego zła, żeby znaleźli i zabili Sonica oraz Merlinę gdy tylko ich zobaczą. Merlina wyjaśnia że Czarny Rycerz, kiedyś Król Artur, jest nieśmiertelny, gdyż posiada pochwę Excalibura. Po ćwiczeniach Sonica w walce mieczem Merlina mówi mu że Król Artur był kiedyś mądrym władcą, lecz stał się przeklęty przez nieśmiertelność dzięki posiadaniu pochwy Excalibura. Sonic bierze Caliburna, gadający miecz który jest wysoce sceptyczny wobec umiejętności Sonica, i wybierają się na ich zadanie gdy Merlina szuka kryjówki (wyjaśniła że będzie dobrze znana w mieście). Najpierw idą do Kowala (odpowiednika Tailsa w świecie Artura) by wyostrzyć ostrze Caliburna. Kowal rozpoznaje Caliburna, ale nie może sobie przypomnieć gdzie o nim słyszał. Później, Sonic idzie do Nimue, Pani Rzeki (odpowiedniczki Amy Rose) oraz poprzedniej właścicielki pochwy Excalibura, by dowiedzieć się jak pokonać Króla Artura; po drodze, spotyka oraz pokonuje Sir Lancelota (odpowiednika Shadowa), jednego z Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu oraz domaga się jego miecza. Nimue wyjawia że będzie towarzyszyć Sonicowi, tylko kiedy zostanie prawdziwym rycerzem i zakończy trzy testy w trzy dni. Po zakończeniu ich, Sonic spotyka płaczące dziecko, które mówi że ludzie z jego wioski zostali uprowadzeni przez smoka, Sonic postanawia pomóc. Później spotyka Sir Gawaina (odpowiednika Knucklesa), i zabiera mu broń zanim popełni samobójstwo po przegranej walce oraz pytając go czy bycie rycerzem to więcej niż tylko służenie królowi. Gdy mieszkańcy wioski zostali uratowani, Nimue mówi że ona była płaczącym dzieckiem i sprawdzała Sonica oraz że może on osłabić siłę pochwy Excalibura poprzez odzyskanie świętych mieczy Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu. Następnie, Sonic poznaje Sir Percival (odpowiedniczkę Blaze) oraz ratuję ją przed spadnięciem z klifu po pokonaniu jej, uczynek dzięki któremu Caliburn w końcu szanuje Sonica oraz dostaje tytuł "Knight of the Wind" (Rycerz Wiatru). Merlina widziała te wydarzenia z jej stawu, oraz powiadamia Sonica że Król Artur jest w Dalekim Avalonie. Sonic oraz Caliburn ścigają i pokonują go mocą trzech Świętych Mieczy. Część Druga Po pokonaniu go za pomocą czterech Świętych Mieczy, (łącznie z Caliburnem), Merlina wyjawnia Sonicowi oraz Rycerzom Okrągłego Stołu że Król Artur był iluzją wyczarowaną przez jej dziadka o imieniu Merlin. Później Merlina bierze pochwę Excalibura by stać się nową wszechmocną królową. Sonic i Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu są zmuszeni do wycofania się, oraz z pomocą Nimue, ruszają by pokonać Merlinę poprzez otoczenie Królestwa barierą, okazuje się jednak że bariera jest za słaba. Po tym jak cztery miecze tworzą barierę wokół zamku, Sonic spotyka Merlinę, która wyjaśnia że wie o tym jak królewstwo niedługo dobiegnie końca i że chce by trwało wiecznie. Sonic staje z nią do walki, lecz jest przewyższony. W tym samym czasie, Caliburn zostaje złamany w pół, a Sonic zostaje pobity. Nimue i Rycerze patrzą jak Sonic się męczy i krzyczą mu żeby uciekał, lecz Sonic odmawia przysięgając że zatrzyma Merlinę. Determinacja Sonica i moc świętych mieczy naprawia Caliburna, oraz transformuje Sonica w Excalibur Sonica oraz Excalibura, podczas gdy Merlina zmienia się w przerażającą The Dark Queen. Po długiej walce, Sonic oraz Caliburn pokonują Merlinę. Choć Merlina wciąż lamentuje nad losem królewstwa, Sonic daje jej kwiatek oraz mówi że podczas gdy wszystkie światy muszą się kiedyś skończyć, muszą po prostu żyć do pełna dopóki mają czas; wspominając o jej dziadku, Merlina bierze to do serca. Lancelot później oznajmia że Rycerze Okrągłego stołu będą musieli zostać rozwiązani gdyż Króla Artura już nie ma, ale Caliburn przypomina im że on jest tym kto wybiera kto jest królem; więc Sonic jest prawdziwym Królem Arturem. Po napisach końcowych, Sonic, który wrócił do swojego świata, opowiada Amy o jego przygodzie. Amy wtedy narzeka że Sonic kłamie i że zapomniał o ich randce, po czym atakuje go swoim Młotkiem Piko Piko. Gra później pokazuje książkę zatytułowaną "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table", która zmienia nazwę na "Sonic and the Black Knight", to samo dzieje się w poprzedniej grze serii, Sonic and the Secret Rings. Postacie Sonic the Hedgehog jest główną grywalną postacią. Sir Gawain, Sir Lancelot i Sir Percival są innymi grywalnymi postaciami w trybie pojedyńczym, ale są opcjonalne. Wiele innych postaci może zostać także odblokowanych do gry w trybie wielu graczy, takich jak Sir Galahad i Sir Lamorak, a także ich odpowiednicy z serii gier Sonica, innymi grywalnymi postaciami w trybie Multiplayer są Amy Rose oraz Kowal. Innymi niegrywalnymi postaciami są Merlina, Caliburn, Mieszkańcy miasta oraz Król Artur. Podobnie jak Ali Baba oraz Sinbad w Sonic and the Secret Rings, większość postaci jest bazowana na ich modelach ze świata Sonica. Tabela poniżej przedstawia postacie z serii oraz ich odpowiedniki ze świata Króla Artura. Strefy Gra posiada trzynaście stref, wszystkie są inspirowane średniowieczem. # Misty Lake # Camelot Castle # Deep Woods # Titanic Plain # Crystal Cave # Molten Mine # Faraway Avalon # Knight's Passage # Shrouded Forest # Great Megalith # The Cauldron # Dragon's Lair # Dark Hollow Rozgrywka thumb|left|Sonic atakujący wroga Caliburnem --- --- Grywalne postacie Sonic the Hedgehog thumb|Sonic używający [[Soul Surge perfekcyjnie]] Sonic jest najszybszą postacią w grze oraz posiada standardowe umiejętności. W przeciwieństwie od innych postaci, ataki powietrzne Sonica polegają na tym, że kręci się z mieczem podczas gdy rzuca się na wrogów, podobnie do Homing Attack, dając mu większy zasięg oraz szybkość ataków. Nie traci on także prędkośći gdy atakuje mieczem podczas biegu. Sir Lancelot Rozgrywka Sir Lancelota w Sonic and the Black Knight jest całkiem podobna do Sonica. Tak jak Sonic, posiada on możliwość używania Homing Attack, może też użyć tego ataku aby wykonać atak powietrzny. Soul Surge Sir Lancelota jest Chaos Punishment, umożliwia mu to przeteleportowanie tuż przed wrogiem dając mu okazję na atak. Jeżeli jest to użyte gdy nie ma żadnego wroga w pobliżu, Lancelot będzie się świecił na niebiesko oraz będzie przelatywał przez poziom. Gdy Lancelot posiada swój ostateczny miecz o nazwie "Ddraig Goch", może on wykonać ataki Chaos Spear przez zwykłe ataki machnięcia mieczem. Dodatkowo, Lancelot połączy jego Chaos Punishment oraz Chaos Spear gdy atakuje wroga. Tak jak Percival oraz Gawain, może być rozgrywany tylko w poziomach Knight's Passage, Shrouded Forest, Great Megalith, The Cauldron oraz Dragon's Liar. Podobnie do Gawaina i Percival, Lancelot jest stale ustawiony na jego styl w trybie przygodowym, którym jest Knight Style. Sir Gawain thumb|left|Gawain tuż przed walką z Soniciem Styl walki Gawaina jest mocno oparty na podłożu. Jego dwa miecze pozwalają mu na potężne ataki combo, lecz jego ataki powietrzne to głównie nurkowania. Może on też szybować jak Knuckles oraz przekraczać dalekie odległości. Jeden z wad Gawaina jest brak jego Homing Attacku, przez co jest on bardzo niekorzystną postacią do Misji Legacy. Jednakże, atak powietrzny można uznać za pseudo-homing attack, pomimo iż nie może nim zabijać przeciwników w Misjach Legacy. Gdy Gawain używa jego Soul Surge, Gail Meteor, rzuca on jego dwoma mieczami w przeciwników jak bumerangami. Może używać tego ataku tylko na ziemii, lecz może to zaatakować powietrznych przeciwników tak samo jak naziemnych przeciwników. Pomimo tego że ten atak nie pozwala mu na pokonywanie dalekich odległości podczas ataku tak jak inne ruchy Soul Gauge, może on ciągle biec z wielką prędkością gdy nie ma żadnych wrogów w okolicy. Tak jak Lancelot oraz Percival, Gawain jest stale ustawiony na jego styl w trybie przygodowym, którym jest Paladin Style Sir Percival Rozgrywka Percival w Sonic and the Black Knight jest zupełnie inna od rozgrywki Sonica. W przeciwieństwie od Sonica lub Lancelota, Percival posiada podwójny skok, z którego pierwszy jest używany jako Homing Attack. Jej ataki powietrzne mogą być użyte po to, żeby zostać w powietrzu na dłużej, ponieważ wyrzucają one ją naprzeciwko bez utraty wysokości.Jednakże, jedną z jej wad jest to, że jej ataki powietrze nie mogą być efektywnie używane jak ataki Sonica lub Lancelota. Jej naziemne ataki umożliwiają jej przechodzić z przeciwnika na przeciwnika.W jej Soul Surge, Flames of Kilekoin, pokrywa się ogniem oraz jest można nią swobodnie kontrolować. Jest to bardzo przydatne podczas walki z wieloma przeciwnikami jednocześnie. Tak jak Lancelot oraz Gawain, może ona zostać użyta tylko na poziomach Knight's Passage, Shrouded Forest, Great Megalith, The Cauldron oraz Dragon's Liar. Podobnie podobnie do Gawaina oraz Lancelota, Percival jest stale ustawiona na jej styl w trybie przygodowym, którym jest Cavalier Style. Excalibur Sonic Exalibur Sonic jest grywalny tylko i wyłącznie w walce z Dark Queen. Jest on powolny w powietrzu przez co jest mu trudno unikać ataków. Choć gracz może użyć przycisków Wii-Button-Z/WiiDSA żeby wykonać szybki przewrót. Excalibur Sonic posiada specjalny Soul Surge który umożliwia mu na czerpanie znacznej ilości energii z każdego ataku na wykorzystanie jej podczas walki. Dodatkowo, Soul Surge jest podwojony, w tym przypadku oraz podczas gdy gracz kontynuuje atakować w dobrym momencie, Soul Gauge zmienia kolor na zielony co pozwala mu na wykonanie silniejszych ataków. Excalibur Sonic może atakować wielkie pociski, lecz jest podatny na mniejsze. Multiplayer Jest dwanaście grywalnych postaci w grze, są także rózny tryby walki; grywalne postacie to: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sir Lancelot *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sir Gawain *Knuckles the Echidna *Sir Percival *Blaze the Cat *Kowal *Amy Rose *Sir Galahad *Sir Lamorak *Król Artur Muzyka "]] "]] Zaawansowany kompozytor Jun Senoue powraca by grać muzykę dla tej części, miksując Rock z Celtyckim stylem. W dodatku, jego grupa Crush 40 powraca by zagrać główny motyw do gry, "Knight of the Wind" Piosenka, "With Me" jest piosenką do finałowego bossa. Ta piosenka jest także znana jako Excalibur Sonic oraz motyw Dark Queen. Motyw końca gry nazywa się "Live Life", znany też jako motyw Merliny. Ta piosenka jest powolniejsza od innych piosenek Crush 40, dając jej spokojniejsze uczucie. Motywy postaci z gier Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure także są w tej grze. Aktorzy Głosowi Sonic the Hedgehog Aluzje *'Król Artur': Cała gra jest bazowana na legendzie Króla Artura. *'Dragon's Liar': W momencie kiedy Sonic musi wejść do Dragon's Liar, musi walczyć ze smokiem, możliwe jest że było to bazowane na interaktywnym filmie z 1983 roku pt. "Dragon's Liar". *'Dave the Barbarian': W grze, Sonic posiada gadający miecz. Barbarzyńca Dave także miał gadający miecz. *'Saint Seiya': Gdy Sonic zmienia się w Excalibur Sonica, pancerz przylega do jego ciała. Oceny Sonic and the Black Knight otrzymał mieszane recenzje. Metacritic dając tej grze średnią 55/100, bazując na 45 opiniach, oraz GameRankings średnią 55.91% bazując na 34 opiniach. *Nintendo Power dało grze 8/10, mówiąc że rozgrywka jest "udana w świetny sposób", ale też mówiąc że główna kampania jest "całkiem krótka". *IGN dało grze 3.9/10 chwaląc efekty wizualne oraz ogólną prezentację, lecz także oświadczając że "większość dialogu kampanii jest bardzo źle napisana" i kamera która "jest czasem po prostu natrętna, pokazując Sonica za obiektami pierwszoplanowymi -- bardzo frustrujące". *Famitsu dało grze 26/40, bazującej na dwóch szóstkach oraz dwóch siódemkach. *GameDaily dało grze 7/10, cytując "powtarzające się walki, łatwe misje, oraz limitowana kontrola utrzymują tą grę z dala od bycia bardzo dobrą". *Brytyjski Oficjalny Magazyn Nintendo dał grze 78% chwaląc grafikę oraz muzykę gry, lecz krytykując jej rozgrywkę oraz element multiplayer. *GameSpot także powiedział że gdy miecz jest przydatny do przedzierania się przez wrogów, jest tam zauważalne opóźnienie od czasu gdy gracz machnie kontrolerem Wii i kiedy Sonic machnie mieczem. Ciekawostki *Sonic and the Black Knight oraz Sonic and the Secret Rings to jedyne gry w których nie występuje Dr. Eggman.